


Four Times Gob Bluth Didn't Date a Guy and One Time He Did

by queenofcrossroads



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Slurs, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or alternately: Four times Gob fucked around with men and one time he actually got a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annaloverofarendale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaloverofarendale/gifts).



> Ok, so, I haven't written in a while. I guess I have luv2liv to thank for the inspiration to do so again. My intention for this fic was originally just Gob/Gary cause I've always found it odd that Gary specifically helped Gob with Tricks Around the Office, so. But then I decided to add Gob/JBJ cause I'm JBJ trash. And then I kinda just took the chance to write one of these Four times... and one. I'm not happy with my outcome but I hope you can enjoy it anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gob Bluth is the soul of the party. Whether he's dancing frantically, fighting someone or setting something on fire, he's just there, where everyone can see him, enjoying the attention. Every girl (who hasn't already _been_ with him) wants him. Every guy wants to punch him in the face. Well, every guy but Luke. Luke has been in love with Gob for a while and hasn't known how to approach him. Until now. The popular kid is eating half a dozen raw eggs on a dare and Luke cannot believe he hasn't thought about this before; Gob has always been known for getting off on dares.

Luke approaches Gob's sister to do his dirty work. He promises her he'll hook her up with his best friend, Brad, the guy Sally Sitwell has been crushing on for a while, in exchange for her daring her brother to seduce a dude (he has to listen to her congratulating herself for having a gay friend and criticizing her mother for her close mind for about fifteen minutes before he finds out whether she's on board with it). All Luke has to do is be conveniently situated close-by when that happens.

And he is. Gob falls right in his trap after several drinks and barely any encouragement by her sister. The guy has been chatting him for a while now, all charismatic and flirty, and even though Luke definitely doesn't need any of that to give in, he's certainly enjoying it. After a while, he suggests going somewhere more private, and it takes Gob a couple of tries to understand Luke's subtle hint, but eventually he does. When they go in one of the bedrooms, he expects a little more conversation, but the Bluth boy doesn't beat around the bush: he takes Luke by the neck and brings him forward, kissing him forcefully and ungraciously. The sloppy kisses are soon joined by grabby hands and they're falling together on the bed, just like he'd imagined. They get to second base.

At school, Gob ignores Luke. He doesn't take it too personal: after all, Gob is too self absorbed to notice anyone (and if he does notice other people, _Luke among them_ , he makes a point of not showing it). But the next time they meet at a party, the brunet approaches him “casually” after drinking a great amount of alcohol (Luke didn't think it was possible for a person to still be standing after _that_ many drinks, but here Gob is, defying common sense, as usual). They end up making out in the bathroom and when people ask them what's taking them so long, they just say they're doing drugs. He's pretty sure the older boy has actually _done_ something before approaching him so it's not totally unbelievable.

They keep it up for a few months (Luke's grades fall to shit after going to parties every single weekend, but they're totally worth it). What he enjoys the most is how, once they fall into a routine, Gob opens up so much after it, how he pours his heart out to him; he can tell that his vulnerability is not something he lets most people see, he thinks he might even be the only one who enjoys that privilege.

When Gob starts dating Eve Holt he's hurt, but he accepts it. He's always known what they had could not last and really, he thinks their “relationship” was actually Gob's longest, not that that's saying much. The magician still seeks him the first chance he has, but Luke tells him it's over. Gob throws an unintelligible tantrum and then finds the drunkest girl and makes out with her. They never speak again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the bipolar Gob reading so there's sort of a hint of that here, even though it won't be made explicit.

Gob Bluth is mesmerizing. Troy has worked for the Hot Cops for years now, and yet he has never seen someone dance like him. He's not the most talented or has the best body, but there is an energy to him that no one else has. His stage name is only too fitting: _Magic_. And Troy can indeed see the magic when Gob is stripping: he can see the smoke, and the lights, and the sparkles -even though Gob has been forbidden from performing any actual tricks during the show.

Their first approach is a kiss, at the request of a client. As soon as they leave the apartment, he is pushing Gob against a wall and kissing him passionately. The other man puts up no resistance but doesn't reciprocate either. Troy suggests going to his place and getting drunk. Gob Bluth does not decline alcohol.

After several drinks they're both on the floor, the brunet noticeably more relaxed. He's telling him about how he's thinking of creating a magicians organization, c _ause you know these days everyone is blurting out how the illusions are done, like the saw the lady in half, you know, where the two ladies get in either part of the box, and oops, he wasn't supposed to tell him that_. But Troy is barely paying attention, he's staring at his lips as he rants, and eventually surges forward and catches them for a couple of seconds, before refocusing his attention on his neck and ear. The taller man, once again, stays idle while he does his thing. When Troy starts stroking him through his jeans, though, he finally lets out a gasp and buries his hand in the other stripper's hair, before pulling it slightly, urging him to kiss again. Making out devolves into dry-humping, and after a while, Troy breaks them apart and fishes a condom and lube from one of the drawers nearby.

"Is this your first time with a man?" he asks the magician while he tears the wrapper and puts the condom on.

"For free it is." And while he knows that should be a rather depressing statement, he can't help but feel special.

"I'll be gentle."

They fuck every chance they have until Gob's family starts getting on his case about having such a shameful job so he resigns, because it's not like he needs the money anyway. The last time they're together, Troy makes him promise he'll call him and even though he doesn't, he actually answers Troy's calls the first couple of times. They even fuck again after he and the other Hot Cops help him teach his nephew a lesson and almost get shot; though Troy is not sure Gob is 100% clear on who he is. He chooses to believe he knows _._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gob Bluth is taking to his brother while Gary is delivering letters and minding his own business.

"I should be in this _poof"_  he hears the older Bluth say. And it's not like there haven't been any indications: he has been flirting with Gary a lot lately: complementing him, making him sit on his lap (which would have made a perfect sexual harrassment lawsuit, hadn't Gary grown fond of him). But hearing it so explicitly makes Gary's heart flutter a little. He's been thinking about his boss ever since he first started working for the company, but he would have never guessed Gob was gay and - _even crazier_ \- into him. Gary flees because he needs to think how to proceed before doing anything stupid.

For the next two days, he follows the Bluth around every time he has a chance, waiting for the perfect moment to talk to him, to no avail. In the end, he decides to just corner him in his own office. He knows it's risky, he could even lose his job, but he doesn't know what to do anymore. He's completely obsessed with his boss and if there is a tiny chance they can be together, he will accept the risk.

When Gary sees Gob come in for the day, he decides to strike. After all, Gob may be the president but he's not in the building more than a couple hours a day, a couple of days a week. The younger man figures he has business elsewhere. He waits for him to settle in and then walks up to his office.

There's music coming from within. He knocks once. _I've got children all over town_. He knocks again, because he figures he was not heard. After a third knock, the music stops, the door swings open and a pissed off Bluth tells him “I said _come in_.” Not a great start. The taller man walks towards his desk, leaving him to enter and close the door.

Gary's got it all figured out in his head: he'll walk towards his desk but won't sit down, and then say something along the lines of “I've heard it all. I know you want me. You know I want you. Formality be damned, I'm gonna ride you right on that chair.” Then Gob will say “It's all true. I've wanted to fuck that pretty ass of yours ever since I laid eyes on it” and that will be it. They will be banging the brains out of each other. Of course, in reality, the only thing that escapes Gary's mouth is “I heard you.”

“I didn't say anything” the man answers in confusion.

“No, what you said the other day. About certain thing you wanted to do.”

Gob's eyes widen in panic, “Look, I don't know what you _thought_ you heard, but I, the President of this company, have _nothing_ to do with drugs. I certainly do not sell them.” Gob reconsiders and whispers “Unless, of course, you're looking to buy.”

“No, I mean...” Gary is sweating profusely now, and instinctly scratches the back of his neck, “What you said about me.”

The Bluth gives him an unreadable look he decides to interpret as understanding. He continues, “Don't worry. I feel the same way about you.” And with that he goes around the desk, cups his boss's cheek and kisses him gently. He then kneels, reaches for the zipper and can almost swear he hears a whisper like “ _that was a freebie._ ”

Their relationship ( _if it can be called that_ ) is intense. They never discuss terms or feelings, and it's clear as water that Gob does not take it as seriously as he does, and that he sleeps with other people. Nevertheless, after that encounter, he practically becomes his assistant, which gives them _carte blanche_ to do what they want when they want.

It all ends when Gary has to go back to his home town to take care of his mother. He's not expecting the Bluth to beg him to stay, but he doesn't even show up at his farewell party. Hurt and angry, he calls him afterwards to discover Gob's still in the office. He barges in to find him playing with a lighter in a bored manner.

“Why didn't to go to my party, Gob?” Gary allows himself to question. In all their time together, he doesn't think he's ever spoken so authoritarily to him, but if there's one chance to do it, it is now.

The man shoots him what seems to be a defiant look, “Should I, should I, should, should, should the guy?” He's shrugging and sort of laughing, but in an anxiety attack sort of way, a way with which Gary's very well acquainted, so he runs towards him, all anger washed away by worry, and holds him close.

“Should the guy, shou-should-should the guy in the $4000 suit, should the guy in the $5500 suit attend a company party? Come on!” he finishes, and by now they're both on the floor, Gary wrapped around him.

“I'll miss you, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I honestly don't know where this came from, but it suddenly struck me: what if Mark and JBJ were banging and him pulling away and towards GOB was one of the reasons Mark hated him so much in the end?

Gob Bluth is unlike anyone JBJ knows. He's definitely different to Mark. That's one of the bigger issues here, actually. No, they're not exclusive, they both sleep around, just not with other men. And that's not even it: the thing is John is not just in it for a bang.

The first time it happens, Gob has taken everyone else home and it's JBJ's turn. He has actually moved to the front of the limo because they're the only ones there and feels like he could do with some company. He doesn't plan for it, but at some point he's palming Gob through his pants. The older man feels guilty for about ten seconds; he knows JBJ is wasted and he himself is practically sober from staying in the limo the whole night, but any thought other than the road ahead of him vanishes from his mind as soon as he feels a mouth closing around his dick. He comes soon after they've made it to the young celebrity's house and the latter leaves with a wink and not without effort. Ironically, JBJ is the one to remember that night.

The following time, JBJ comes out of the nightclub “to have a smoke” and ends up on Gob's lap. The have awkward limo sex in the back that the magician cannot forget about because the forget-me-now is taken too long after the incident. After that, and as if he subconsciously remembered their first encounter, Gob makes a point of taking John Bernard home last. Sometimes they fuck in the car, other times the younger man invites him inside; and, after a while, he even starts stopping by during the day. They hang out, watch films, get stoned and talk about life. That's when JBJ begins to see the problem: he's in too deep. This is unfortunately something Mark Cherry notices as well. And it's not only that they're not spending as much time together as they used to: the brunet has been distant ever since a certain someone has been part of the entourage. JBJ makes excuses at first, _that it's all in his head, that the magician's lame and gross_ , but who is he kidding? Gob is new, and challenging, and experienced, he understands him in a way that Cherry can't or would make an effort to. For starters, they both come from rich families, fail at the family business and are basically huge disappointments. Mark's parents think he shits rainbows (and how could they not, he makes more money than _even they_ know what to do with). He can relate to the older man, but affinity is not the only thing he feels towards him. He knows to Gob he's just another mouth, perhaps one particularly eager to please. Half the times he doesn't remember they're banging. He doesn't mind (much). He realizes, much to his dismay, that his favorite thing to do with Gob is talk. Well, Gob usually does of of the talking, he's not really big on listening, JBJ has found out, but still it feels like they understand each other.

None of this sits well with Mark. They haven't talked about it since that first time, but the pop singer makes it pretty clear when he releases his last single. Unlike in Gob's case, the lyrics are not subtle enough as for John not to notice, and he has no chance but to confront his younger lover.

“I'm giving you a choice here. Either you stay with me and we ditch him, or you go with him and forget about the entourage.” Mark says, “No, actually, you know what? You can also forget about your career. I'll tell everyone you're fucking him.”

JBJ promises they can ignore Gob until he's made up his mind, which is resented but accepted by the other man. It turns out the universe decides for him, and two days after he wakes up in a hospital covered in bee stings and the news that the two men he loves are out of his life.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to save this chapter for today because it's the second anniversary of Season 4!!! I honestly can't believe it's been so long. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter has no smut cause I suck (: Also Gob is kinda ooc I think. Oh, well.

Gob Bluth is talking to his brother when Tony steps into the scene. He bolts when he realizes the mistake he's made, but only goes as far as to be out of sight; he wants to know what's going on. That's when Tony hears Gob talking about splitting a forget-me-now with his brother, and realization falls onto him: Gob is planning on forgetting he's been with Tony. Tony can't say he's surprised, but he's definitely hurt (not that he would say it either).

Tony figures the best way to save face is pretend he took a roofie as well. The next morning he tries to call him but gets the answering machine. He's actually somewhat relieved.

“Hey, Gobie, it's Tony. Are we still on for are sex date tonight?”

He recieves a text some minutes later confirming it and congratulates himself for figuring the best solution. Because sure, now he knows that Gob “isn't gay” and that the developer of Fakeblock isn't his boyfriend, so there is no real point in continuing this charade, right? The only problem is that he might have liked having sex with Gob. And he might have feelings, romantic feelings (despite what the voice in his head wants him to believe) for him. And he might want to have a... relationship? with Gob. It wouldn't seem as though Gob feels the same way, him taking the forget-me-now and all, but worst case scenario, he gets sex again.

Tony arrives to the model home and tries to hide until someone says the word “Wonder”, but Gob spots him right away from his position on the couch.

“Hey, Tony, you're-ah, you're early.” he says, standing up and walking toward him.

“Is that ok?” he replies, because he's not usually put on the spot like that and feels somewhat insecure.

“Yeah, come on in, make yourself comfortable.” Gob says, laying his hand on the shorter man's shoulder, guiding the way, before becoming self-conscious and letting go. Tony sits on the couch while Gob walks toward the bar.

“Want a drink?”

“Sure, whatever you're having.”

Gob fixes them both with whisky and approaches the couch. Tony's nerves betray him and he says, “Should we take this upstairs? I mean, this being a sex date and all.”

“Yeah, same! I was thinking the same thing” Gob says, and both their faces light up while some of the awkwardness fades.

“Well, ah, lead the way.”

Once in the master bedroom, they leave their drinks on the nighstand and sit on the bed. They're in silence, watching each other intently, not really knowing what to do. They have never been in this situation in “normal” circumstances and, while they did make out on their first date, they were both too drunk to have inhibitions. Now they're both painfully sober and wishing they had emptied their glasses before putting them away. Tony is about to reach for his, when Gob surges forward and catches his mouth. As good a star as any, he thinks. They're making out, then tearing each other's clothes, then riding each other hard.

After round three they settle down and have a smoke. Gob breaks the silence, “Wow, that was even better than last night.”

Tony turns to him and looks him in the eye, “Wait, so... You remember last night?”

“What? Pft, no. What? Me? Don't be stupid.” Gob replies, but then he notices the obvious and accuses, “So you remember, too.”

“Yeah, well, I heard you talking with your brother, you were going to take a forget me now. I assumed you had.”

“No, I gave my last one to him so he wouldn't remember you. Why did you act like you didn't remember?” Gob asks naïvely and Tony decides to be honest, once and for all.

“Well, you kinda hurt my feelings when you said you wanted to forget our night together.” The older man says, looking more vulnerable than he's ever seen him.

“Look, I did consider taking a forget-me-now. I was going to. But I don't know, the thing I felt when we were together was different to what I've been feeling lately. Like, partying was a lot of fun, but being with you was so much more. What I'm trying to say is, I meant it when I said I had feelings for you.”

Tony doesn't have to think about his answer in the least. It comes as instinctual as breathing.

“Same.”

“Same?”

“Same. But Gobie, if we're going to be together, we have to be honest with each other. Or, at least try. I promise to try.”

Gob smiles shyly, “Same.”


End file.
